<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【南北短车】无声#完结车 by moyanxixi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422681">【南北短车】无声#完结车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi'>moyanxixi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【南北短车】无声#完结车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【南北短车】无声#完结车<br/>————分割线————<br/>“洛天依喜欢的是你啊。”<br/>言和的话让乐正绫的脑子一片空白，小尾巴喜欢自己，而诡异的是自己并没有觉得心里不适。<br/>乐正绫早在知道言和有个女朋友之后就对自己进行非常认真地审视，并且意识到自己更偏向双性恋，所以自己惊讶的应该不是女孩子喜欢上女孩子了，而是自己对于洛天依的喜欢竟然感到开心。<br/>一路胡思乱想着乐正绫下意识地走回了宿舍，舍友都是待不住的人，大部分时间都只有自己在的宿舍成了最安心的私人空间，但是乐正绫忘了，自己在前不久接纳的人已经成了私人空间的常客。<br/>推开门看到洛天依坐在自己书桌旁的时候乐正绫心里萌生出的想法竟然是逃走，然而顿住的一瞬间，洛天依已经跑了过来，按着自己的手背把宿舍门关牢，落锁的声音也同时响起。<br/>“阿绫你反应过来了吧。”眼前洛天依仍然带着熟悉的微笑，紧握着门把手的手被掰开强行和洛天依十指相扣，身体不自觉地跟着面前人走向床边。<br/>“乐正绫，我喜欢你，你愿意接受我吗？”后背接触到床铺的时候乐正绫仍然没反应过来发生了什么，赤色眸子里的惊讶一点不落被洛天依看了个全，压低身子贴着乐正绫，认真地表露心迹。<br/>乐正绫张了张嘴，下意识地想要答应，可能洛天依死缠烂打似的追求真的对自己有用，短短一个月的相处已经感受了太多的轻松和温暖，封闭的内心已经不自觉地向洛天依敞开，线圈本上大段大段的话就是最好的证明。<br/>“……”没有声音，乐正绫的瞳孔一瞬间地收缩，喉咙像是被无形的手用力扼住，声带不能震动嘴里发不出声音。<br/>想要告诉她，我想回应她，出声啊……看着身上的洛天依，乐正绫无助地快要哭出来，抬手无力地抓挠着喉咙。<br/>“阿绫，阿绫，我知道的，不要勉强自己。”乐正绫赤色眸子的里蓄满的泪水，赶紧伸手制止乐正绫，白皙脖颈上泛红的痕迹看得洛天依心中一疼。<br/>“说不出来不代表你不愿意，我知道的，我们的时间还很长不着急的。”轻柔的吻落在乐正绫的额头脸颊和嘴唇，双指一颗颗解开身下人衬衫的扣子，温热的手掌覆盖在平坦的小腹上，洛天依仍打算继续做下去。<br/>“不想做可以推开我。”洛天依张口含住了乐正绫泛红的耳垂，指尖探进内衣中稍稍用力直接推了上去，弹出的白兔被捉在手掌中，雪白的乳肉随着柔软陷入指缝中，抵在掌心的红缨慢慢地挺立，很快又被把玩在指尖处。<br/>乐正绫的身子颤抖着，却没有任何抵抗的意思，双臂举在头顶，手指不安地勾住了床头的铁栏杆，陌生的舒适从被抚摸的胸口蔓延，下腹渐渐升腾起酥麻感，只能加快了喘息试图缓解。<br/>“嗯~”颈间的湿热逼出了可爱的鼻音，洛天依轻笑一声却是继续在乐正绫颈侧舔舐，舌尖划过抓挠的红印又心疼地吻了吻。<br/>手上动作也不停，放过了被揉得泛红的胸部，又流连于小腹处淡淡的肌肉线条，每次隐隐看到乐正绫潇洒地跃起上篮时飞起衣服下的马甲线都馋得不行，对于她撩起下摆擦汗的行为更是有些气愤。<br/>乐正绫的喘息声一下下挠在了洛天依心上，身下人青涩的反应让她好想粗暴地要了乐正绫，但理智还是占据上风，继续耐心地做着前戏。<br/>“哈啊~”乐正绫已经开始无意识发出呻吟，抓着栏杆的手渐渐没了力气，身体也趋向了带给自己快感的洛天依，就像把自己送了出去一样。<br/>“阿绫，听我的话好吗？”洛天依的的手掌绕到了乐正绫的后腰，用力让她弓起了腰背好继续接下来的动作，软软的声音听在乐正绫耳朵里却是没办法拒绝的命令，乖巧点头的动作惹来了洛天依的笑声。<br/>“阿绫好可爱，慢慢把腿分开，剩下的就可以交给天依了。”洛天依的手下移到了乐正绫的腿侧，制服裙没有脱的必要，但接下来的事要等身下人主动张开腿才能继续。<br/>“唔嗯~”乐正绫的羞耻心当然不让她这么做，但是耳边洛天依的诱导加上腿侧来回轻抚的柔软手掌魅惑了心智，慢慢地顺着洛天依手上的力道分开了双腿，膝盖蹭着身上人的侧腹，任由她的手掌滑进了腿根处。<br/>“阿绫真乖，接下来放松就好，用心感受我。”洛天依满意地笑了笑，乐正绫腿根处细腻的手感让她忍不住多摸了几下，抬头吻住了窥视已久的唇，没有阻碍地进入了乐正绫的嘴中，柔软的小舌勾弄着她的上颚惹得身下人想要躲闪又没了力气，哼哼唧唧的算是反抗了。<br/>双指指腹隔着布料在花缝处摩挲，似已情动，黏腻的液体慢慢浸透了底裤，紧闭的花唇乖乖地张开，流水的小穴就这样显露出来，湿透的布料被洛天依按着贴在了穴口，就连充血的花核都显出了身形。<br/>“嗯~唔嗯~”乐正绫受不了这若即若离的刺激，挺着身子往洛天依怀里靠却又没什么力气，难耐地发出委屈的鼻音，舌头主动缠上了入侵者，膝盖内扣夹住了洛天依的身子。<br/>“阿绫不急，放松。”乐正绫眼角泛红的委屈表情看得洛天依心口发痒，手上用力往小穴里挤了挤，因为底裤的阻拦也只是在穴口折腾了下软肉就退了出来。<br/>乐正绫显然受不住这刺激，腰身弹动呜咽着摇头想要躲开洛天依，却被卡着腰侧强行堵住了嘴。<br/>唇舌又一次交缠，色情的津液顺着乐正绫嘴角流下，红肿的双唇控诉着洛天依的暴行，身下的手指挑开了最后的防线，沾满的爱液的手指摩挲着穴口，指尖扣弄着收缩的媚肉，惹得乐正绫扭着身子躲避。<br/>“唔~天……唔嗯~”破碎的呻吟里是不是夹杂着有意义的字眼就连乐正绫自己都不知道，唯一能思考的事情就是想要更深入的快感，想要把自己全部交给洛天依。<br/>手指的进入很突然，突破屏障也只有一瞬间的刺痛，潮水般涌上来的满足和饱胀感淹没了身体，软肉收缩着咬着洛天依的双指，绷直的身子被温柔地揽进了怀里。<br/>“放松放松，闭上眼睛去享受就好。”洛天依抱着乐正绫低声在她耳边说道，手上动作温柔到了极致，不紧不慢地顶开层层媚肉向从未有人进入的深处探去，感受着乐正绫的温度和颤抖，洛天依开心地扬起了嘴角。<br/>“唔嗯~天……”乐正绫用力环抱着洛天依，埋在她的颈侧将唇印在那处白皙的皮肤上，喉咙滚动想要强迫自己发出声音。<br/>从来没有这么强烈的说话欲望，洛天依进入身体的一瞬间，所有的欲望都爆发出来，想要回报她主动和自己交朋友，想要告诉她自己也喜欢她，想要感谢她付出的温柔和耐心，要想和她在一起。<br/>“阿绫放松，慢慢来不急的。”还是发不出声音让乐正绫急得浑身发抖，手指攥紧了洛天依的衬衣，喘息声带上了哭腔，洛天依只能缓缓抽动着手指用快感让浑身紧绷的乐正绫软下身子。<br/>“哈啊~天……唔~天…依……”挣扎着把这两个字吐出口后乐正绫像是被抽干了所有力气软在了洛天依怀里，如释重负的轻松感让乐正绫再也忍不住了，像个受了委屈的孩子抱着洛天依哭了出来。<br/>“嗯，我听到了，阿绫很爱我呢。”洛天依见乐正绫这幅脆弱的模样一样鼻子一酸，唯一能做的就是尽力去安抚她。<br/>“别哭了，阿绫这个时候要学会享受，别再想什么了听到了吗？”洛天依轻咬着乐正绫的耳垂，手上动作慢慢加快，怀里人的哭泣声转了个调变成诱惑人的呻吟，放松下来的软肉方便了手指的进出。<br/>“唔嗯~”乐正绫乖巧地点了点头，又马上被拉进了情欲中，在自己体内进出的手指很柔软，指腹刮蹭过内壁上的敏感点带来酥酥麻麻的快感。<br/>“阿绫里面很热情哦。”该说乐正绫的身体很色情还是她天生就适合在下，明明是第一次媚肉却已经会在洛天依进入的时候放松，抽出的时候收缩着挽留，每次带出不少爱液不说穴口的软肉都带上了血色。<br/>“唔呜~”乐正绫虽然享受着快感却也会害羞，呜咽着拍了下洛天依的背表示抗议，结果马上就被加重的顶撞刺激得软了身子，哼哼着蹭她的肩膀投降。<br/>“阿绫好敏感啊。”洛天依几番抽送后就感受到了小穴中不规律的收缩，乐正绫的身子微微颤抖着，变了调的呻吟显然是高潮了。<br/>洛天依轻吻着乐正绫红透的耳朵，缓慢地移动着手指用指腹去摸索内壁，拇指揉按着挺立的花核延长高潮的快感，喷涌而出的爱液打湿了两人的衣服和床单。<br/>“要睡一会吗？我记得阿绫应该没有课。”洛天依等到乐正绫缓过了神才从湿滑的小穴里抽出手，随便在衣服上蹭了两下就又去抱乐正绫了，没办法，她从洛天依抽出手就一直紧抓着她的衣服，不赶紧抱抱又要哭了。<br/>“嗯。”又是高潮又是哭的乐正绫当然困得不行，听话地缩进洛天依怀里就没打算让她走。<br/>“我要是被记逃课了你要补偿我。”洛天依看了看无声震动的手机，上面大大的“上课”二字略显无力地抖动着。<br/>“我……帮你补……”睡梦中的乐正绫反而找回了说话的能力，又或者说她已经不认为洛天依是外人了。<br/>“谢谢你喽绫学霸。”洛天依低头吻了吻乐正绫还带着泪痕的脸颊开心地笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>